Open your soul
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: El camino del ninja es tan peligroso, que la próxima misión puede ser la última. Cada vez que entro en el campo de batalla rezo por regresar con vida, pero lo que realmente me aterroriza es que te pase algo. [Oneshot, ShikaTema, Shikamaru&Tsunade POV]


_**Hi!**_

**_Aquí traigo un fic ShikaTema en toda regla. Adoro esta pareja, porque si los personajes ya son diosos por separado, imaginaos juntos XD_**

**_La acción se supone 10 años después de que Sasuke abandone la Villa (por decir una fecha traumante del manga que nos marcó a todos). Así que ahora los personajes tienen 23 o 24 años aproximadamente. _**

**_Doble POV, alternando Shikamaru y Tsunade (otra mujer diosa)._**

**_Más aclaraciones al final.  
_**

**_¡Os dejo tranquilos para que lo leáis!_**

_---_

_OPEN YOUR SOUL_

Mañana tenemos una misión importante. Por eso es mejor irse a dormir pronto para poder levantarse al amanecer. Me enjuago la boca y dejo el cepillo en el vaso, al lado del otro. Un cepillo verde y otro lila.

A Temari le gusta el color lila. Y la pasta de dientes que hace mucha espuma. Y los jabones que huelen a mandarina. Y mires por donde mires ves su presencia por todas partes. Es curioso comprobar como un apartamento de soltero se convierte poco a poco en el piso de una pareja. Las cosas se duplican y esa cama tan ancha que te compraste para dormir bien cómodo queda compartida por otra persona. En el baño hay un estuche con cosméticos, parte de tu armario tiene ropa femenina y los _post it_ de la nevera a veces tienen mensajes como _"Volveré pronto. ¿Cenamos junto? Besos"._

Salgo de baño y veo como ella se acaba de poner la camiseta de tirantes que siempre usa para dormir. Me gusta mucho como le queda el pelo suelto. Es un sentimiento compartido, ella piensa lo mismo de mí. Me dirijo al que ya es mi lado de la cama, que es el que da a la ventana. Quito el edredón y me siento encima del colchón mientras espero a que Temari haga lo mismo y apague la luz, porque el interruptor está en su lado. Buenas noches, un beso fugaz en los labios, tumbarse dándonos la espada y quedarnos a oscuras.

Nunca dormimos de espaldas, excepto cuando tenemos una misión importante al día siguiente. Las personas que son criadas para ser ninjas adquieren conceptos curiosos sobre la higiene, la alimentación y el descanso. Duerme bien antes de una misión y no desayunes cosas que contengan leche, podría sentarte mal. Por eso lo ideal sería dormirnos una vez que la luz queda apagada. Pero no lo hacemos nunca. Los ninjas también heredan esa sensación de miedo continuo ante las misiones peligrosas. ¿Y si no vuelvo?¿Y si no regresa?¿Y si estas son las últimas horas que pasamos juntos? Por eso empezamos a conversar hasta que nos giramos y hablamos cara a cara. El contacto visual acaba exigiendo contacto físico, siempre llega el momento en que tengo sus manos bajo la camiseta con la excusa de que tiene frío y frota su cara contra la mía como lo hacen los gatos.

La culpabilidad hace que repitamos varias veces "buenas noches" como una forma de declarar que deberíamos estar durmiendo; pero ninguno de los dos hace el menor gesto para materializarlo. Por eso acaba derivando a otro tipo de mensajes que se susurran entre besos y tirones de ropa. Las noches antes de las misiones importantes deberíamos irnos a dormir pronto para descansar; pero al final nos pasamos parte de la misma haciéndolo con cierta posesividad que no reconozco en otros momentos. Las manos recorren un cuerpo que ya conocen bien y los ojos no se separan ni un segundo. Las luces pueden estar apagadas y el cielo en penumbra; no existe oscuridad que no me permita verla en esos momentos. Tan vulnerable, tan mía.

Y después de todo llega el momento es que nos separamos. Satisfechos, cansados, culpables; pero ya me he acostumbrado a ser el que se presenta con peor cara de todo mi escuadrón. La gente lo acaba asociando al nerviosismo, aunque yo sea una persona que destaque por su parsimonia. Temari es mucho más digna y orgullosa, ella tiene sus trucos para tener siempre el mejor aspecto ante sus subordinados. Las caras de sueño y las súplicas de _"cinco minutos más"_ quedan reservadas para los días de fiesta.

Por si no hubiéramos robado suficientes horas al sueño, siempre acabamos hablando sobre el futuro, como una promesa tácita de regresar con vida. Nunca he estado seguro de que prometer cosas para cuando regreses funcione como amuleto o tranquilizante; ya que en el fondo todos procuramos tener bien atados los asuntos importantes antes de partir al campo de batalla. Hace ya tres años que redacté mi testamento; pero es algo que nunca le he explicado a Temari. Sería como decirle que soy un cobarde que tiene miedo a morir, pero no le confesaría algo así mientras me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se apoya contra mi pecho. Yo también tengo orgullo.

–¿Estás dormido?

–Me ofendes con esa pregunta– pero en realidad no me ofende–. Sabes que no soy de los que caen fritos cuando terminan.

–Es que me estaba acordando de una cosa que me dijiste hace ya mucho tiempo... –hace gestos con las manos para demostrarme que realmente es mucho tiempo – Y bueno, le estaba dando vueltas.

–Te he dicho tantas cosas...

–Fue cuando hacía poco que habías ascendido a chunnin ¿Recuerdas? Me contaste como habías planeado tu vida hasta la fecha. Eso de que querías ser un ninja normal para ganarte la vida y casarte con una mujer normal, tener una hija y un hijo... muchas cosas hasta morir de viejo.

–Sí, me acuerdo. Tenía las cosas muy claras para ser un niñato de 13 años.

–¿Y ahora piensas lo mismo que entonces?

Y al preguntarme esto se incorpora un poco y acerca más su cara la mía. Yo me limito a suspirar con pesadumbre.

–Es evidente que todo es muy diferente a como lo había planteado. No soy un ninja_ normal_; es decir, hay muchas personas que dependen de mí, empiezo a acostumbrarme a que mi opinión tenga tanto peso en tantos aspectos de la Villa. He tenido alumnos que ahora se han convertido en mis subordinados. No sé, no esperaba llegar a ser tan... ¿importante? Bueno, no sé si me entiendes, sé lo que quiero decir... – ella me sigue mirando con gran interés, seguro que espera que haga referencia a lo nuestro –Tampoco esperaba acabar al lado de alguien como tú. La verdad es que mereces mucho más.

No me ahorro la sonrisa al decir esto. A Temari siempre le halagan este tipo de comentarios. Ella me aparta el pelo de la cara y me da un beso en la frente mientras murmura algo como "tonto". Siempre me ha gustado la forma en que me retira el pelo y me abraza el cuello cuando esta mimosa, me hace sentir importante.

–¿Ahora... ahora le pides algo nuevo al futuro?

–Prefiero pensar en lo más inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, son las pequeñas cosas las que hacen la felicidad¿no?– me estiro y continuo hablando –. Ya sabes, lo típico como tener un buen sueldo, no tener compañeros problemáticos, que nunca falten encurtidos en la despensa, poder salir de copas con los amigos y que a ser posible me inviten, no tener que hacer nada los domingos, jugar al _shogi_ de vez en cuando, ver tu cara al despertarme...

---

Los buenos profesionales son los que se concentran en su trabajo sin importarles quienes traten y donde estén. Los heridos y los enfermos son siempre pacientes a los que atender, sea en el hospital o en el campo de batalla; se traten de aliados o enemigos.

En tantos años como Hokage he visto crecer a las nuevas generaciones de ninjas y marchar a misiones cada vez más peligrosas. Y regresar heridos, y a veces debatirse entre la vida y la muerte sobre la mesa de un quirófano. Que lo haya vivido una y mil veces no significa que no experimente la misma aprensión cada vez que llega alguien a quien a duras penas puedo reconocer bajo la sangre.

Tengo a cinco personas a mi alrededor atendiendo órdenes mientras nos dirigimos a la sala 3 del hospital.

–¡Procurad moverlo lo mínimo posible!

–Ya he preparado el oxígeno.

–¿Alguien sabe cual es su grupo sanguíneo?

–Hemos traído plasma O.

–Quitadle la ropa. Cortadla con tijeras si es necesario.

Y mientras cuatro pares de manos se mueven sobre el cuerpo del paciente, reconozco su voz enronquecida y sus ojos oscuros, hundidos y vidriosos a causa del dolor. Le aparto el pelo de la cara, pálida y cubierta de un sudor frío.

–No te preocupes, ahora vamos a curarte Shikamaru –siempre uso un tono maternal cuando digo esto; aunque seguro que muchos no me creen.

Alguien deja una palangana con toallas impregnadas de agua y sal para retirar la que tiene sobre el abdomen, totalmente empapada de sangre. Obro con cuidado para ahórrale sufrimiento innecesario, y al descubrir la herida uno de mis ayudantes vomita a causa del asco.

–¡Lárgate!¡No necesito niñatos jugando a médicos, necesito profesionales! –le grito al chaval mientras los demás intentan no mirarlo. – ¡Ves a buscar a Shion! –el chico sale de la sala avergonzado y haciendo una reverencia.

La más veterana de mis ayudantes, Hina, me ayuda con las toallas, momento en el cual aprovecho para observar bien la lesión. Es muy grave y seguro que él ya se ha dado cuenta; pero aun así procuro que mi cara no delate nada alarmante. Tiene una herida abierta en el abdomen, entre la masa de sangre y vísceras veo como unos jirones, supongo que es la piel desgarrada. Al menos los órganos no se han movido de la cavidad abdominal y no parecen estar dañados.

Shion entra por la puerta en el momento en que han acabado de colocar los catéteres sobre las venas del brazo izquierdo.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora señora? –preguntan los ayudantes ya desocupados.

–Regeneración celular, evidentemente. Nos serviremos de su propio chakra.

–¿Lo sedo?

–No, necesito que esté consciente.

–Pero abrir la circulación del chakra de forma forzada es muy doloroso, al menos tal y como está ahora.

–Lo sé –me froto los ojos con una mano–. Pero si lo sedas su cuerpo actuara como si se encontrara en estado basal y la circulación del chakra será mucho más lenta. Tardaremos el doble de tiempo, y es algo de lo que no disponemos ahora.

–¿Realmente cree que podrá soportarlo?

Noto una mano que me tira de la túnica y me giro. Shikamaru me mira con una expresión cansada, pero hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. No puede hablar con la máscara de oxígeno puesta. La discusión termina en ese instante y todos actúan como si nunca hubieran cuestionado la metodología a seguir.

–Aquí están las agujas de acupuntura.

–Perfecto. Yun, controla el monitor.

–¡S-sí!

–Esta bien –inspiro fuertemente y dejo escapar el aire por la boca–. Vamos a ello.

---

–Ya me habían comentado que nos habían destinado a la misma zona.

Hago detener a mis compañeros con un gesto de la mano mientras saludo a Temari con una mirada socarrona. Ella va con un par de ninjas de la Arena, su reducido grupo hace que nosotros siete parezcamos una muchedumbre.

Estamos al pie de una construcción que el tiempo y el bosque han maltratado de tal forma que no merece ser clasificada como nada en concreto. Las vigas son estranguladas por varios árboles que crecen y trepan a su alrededor, formando un falso techo con sus copas. En un principio todo esta muy tranquilo; pero nos encontramos en una zona fronteriza del país, lo cual es suficiente para incomodarme.

–Vigilar el exterior, imagino –comenta ella mientras nos cuenta.

–Vosotros entráis y buscáis quien hay dentro; nosotros vigilamos que no vengan y actuamos como refuerzo –resumo la estrategia establecida desde la Villa, de una poca originalidad incomparable.

Ambos grupos nos acercamos para intercambiar información sobre el terreno y concretamos nuestras posiciones y papeles sobre el plano. Los ninjas de la Arena tienen un aspecto siniestro con la cara cubierta; sobre todo comparándolos con Temari. Nosotros vamos completamente uniformados, de negro y verde.

Uno de mis subordinados, el único que nunca ha sido alumno mío, se queja sobre el trabajo que le ha tocado hacer. Le dirijo una mirada asesina por encima del hombro, algo que he aprendido imitando a Temari. Las ojeras ayudan algo; el chaval se calla de inmediato. Escucho un carraspeo que oculta una risita, parece que a ella le ha hecho gracia. Que yo sepa, nunca ha tenido problemas de autoridad, siempre se presenta imponente con expresión de superioridad y su seguridad arrolladora.

Lleva el cabello recogido con una cola alta; sigo prefiriendo como le queda el pelo suelto. Aparto esa imagen de mi mente y empiezo a recoger los planos. Nos incorporamos y los de la Arena empiezan a alejarse. Hago un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida mientras veo se internan en la edificación. Después me giro y me dirijo a mis subordinados.

–¡Bien, todos a sus puestos! –no es necesario que lo ordene dos veces.

---

La operación va marchando bien, aunque lenta. Ya ha sido necesario cambiar el suero y el plasma un par de veces. Yun ha acabado sentándose para poder controlar los monitores, empezaban a temblarle las piernas de llevar tres horas de pie. Shion se ha ofrecido a reemplazarme pero le he rechazado, calculo que podría estar tres horas más aquí. Además, la herida aun es demasiado grande, puede que haya complicaciones y prefiero ahorrarme los problemas. No tiene fiebre, lo que muestra que no hay infección.

Estamos usando el chakra de tres personas para cerrar la herida: el mio, el de Hina y el de Shikamaru. Aun esta muy pálido y parece incómodo en su inmovilidad, además de que a veces tensa todo el cuerpo a causa del dolor; pero a pesar de todo procura estar lo más quieto posible. Si se mueve mucho se quitará las agujas y el paso del chakra volverá a cerrarse.

De vez en cuando voy hablando, intentado distraer su mente del dolor. Le hago preguntas de sí o no que contesta con movimientos de cabeza. Mi voz es la única que se escucha, interrumpida por los informes y la sugerencias de mis ayudantes. Además de eso, el sonido del gotero y la notación del pulso acompañan como un bajo obstinado.

Quizás es la experiencia o la intuición, pero antes de que Yun me lo diga yo ya me he dado cuenta.

-¡Shock traumático!

El pulso se ha acelerado mucho y la respiración es irregular. El aire es insuficiente, y quizás por eso o porque le está entrado el pánico, intenta quitarse la máscara. Shion corre a sujetarle los brazos; pero ambos forcejean de tal manera que se acaba arrancando los catéteres. Sangra mucho, debe haberse roto la vena.

–¡Dije que no lo soportaría! –grita Shion mientras le sujeta los brazos y tapona la herida con la mano.

–¡Cállate!¡Lo que importa ahora es que no pierda la conciencia!¿El pulso?

–No se normaliza.

Shion y yo vamos a decir algo a la vez pero nos callamos. El forcejeo, la tensión, todo se detiene por un instante. Está en parada. Aquí es donde acepto la oferta de reemplazo y me alejo de la herida para centrarme en el torso. Dos dedos más arriba de esternón está el corazón, concentró chakra en la palma de mi mano y golpeo contra el pecho.

–No soy tan buen médico, Shikamaru, alguna vez se me han muerto pacientes en una situación como esta. Pero tú no vas a ser uno de ellos.

---

Alrededor la construcción todo está tranquilo. Pájaros que no veo cantan sobre las ramas, los arbustos se mueven al paso del aire y los animales, algunas hojas caen. El bosque muestra los sonidos propios del bosque. Bostezo por culpa del aburrimiento y el cansancio.

De golpe, todo parece quedar en silencio cuando se escucha un grito de una voz grave y nasal. Miro a la edificación y veo como algo cae desde la altura de 20 metros y se estrella contra el suelo con un sonido blando, levantando una nube de tierra. Es uno de los ninjas de la Arena; o la menos eso muestra su ropa.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –me preguntan desde el intercomunicador.

–Ha caído un aliado.

–¿Voy a comprobar la situación? –me pregunta el subordinado rebelde.

–No, voy a ir yo.

–De acuerdo.

Me acerco con precaución hasta el cuerpo. No hay nadie fuera aparte de nosotros, por lo que puedo observarlo con tranquilidad. Evidentemente es uno de los ninjas que iba con Temari. Tiene una mueca de sorpresa en la cara; parece que no se esperaba el ataque. O el oponente. Pero ahora ya no importa, está muerto. No muestra heridas externas; puede incluso que sólo le hayan empujado y la caída sea la causa de la muerte. No, eso sería demasiado extraño.

–¿Líder? –el tono de voz demuestra que demandan más información.

–Está muerto –hago una inspiración profunda–. Voy a entrar. Shun, ve a buscar refuerzos al puesto más cercano. Los demás, ampliad en radio de vigilancia para cubrir las faltas. Ryo, quedas al mando hasta nueva orden.

–¡Entendido!

Empiezo a encaramarme a uno de los árboles hasta llegar a la altura por la que ha caído. Parece que en este piso ya no hay nadie. En todo caso, hay huellas de pasos en el suelo. Las del ninja de la Arena y las de alguien menos corpulento, supongo que el enemigo. Pero por si acaso, subo a un nivel superior.

En este nivel casi no hay suelo, sólo zonas con maderas cruzadas sobre las vigas como recuerdo de la antigua superficie. Desde aquí se puede observar el piso inferior, será una buena zona de espionaje. Además, este nivel está más oscuro que la inferior, ya que no posee ventanas; sólo la abertura por la que he entrado; como el ventanuco de un desván. La penumbra siempre es un factor importante en el éxito de mi ataque.

Haciendo equilibrios sobre las vigas, voy internándome en el piso. De vez en cuando paro y observo a mi alrededor y hacia abajo. Este piso debía ser efectivamente un desván o un entresuelo, porque no hay paredes ni habitaciones definidas. Sólo se ven columnas de carga que siguen por los pisos inferiores y superiores. La zona es mucho más amplia de lo que parece desde fuera. A mi izquierda se escuchan sonidos como de una escaramuza. Puede que sea el otro ninja de la Arena o Temari.

Me dirijo hacía allí con cautela. Poco a poco noto como pierdo la noción del tiempo que llevo dentro de la construcción y la conciencia sobre lo que está sucediendo fuera. Entre lo lejos que estoy y la lento que avanzo para que no me descubran, me cuesta mucho llegar hasta el lugar.

A menos de veinte metros ya he reconocido la voz de Temari como contendiente de la pelea, a menos de diez todo tiembla y consigo agarrarme a una columna antes de que lo que queda de suelo caiga a raíz del derrumbamiento de una de las paredes. Me parapeto tras la columna para observar la situación mientras el polvo se disipa. Veo a Temari tirada sobre los escombros. Intenta incorporarse, pero se lleva la mano a un costado y además se mueve de forma extraña. Puede que se haya roto un par de costillas y tenga una lesión en la espalda. A pesar de todo, consigue ponerse en pie.

–Dura de pelar¿eh? –pregunta una voz masculina cuyo dueño aparece en mi campo de visión.

¿Él?¿¡ÉL!?¿¡Qué hace aquí!?¿¡Por qué está aquí!¡¡Joder, joder, JODER!!

Respiro profundamente, intentando concentrarme y poner mi mente en orden después de la sorpresa inicial. Lo primero es distraer su atención. Temari es más fuerte que yo, pero soy capaz de reconocer cuando no puede continuar luchando. Es mejor que lo aleje de ella. Cojo un kunai de la bolsa y lo empuño, intentado no temblar. Observo la posición de su sombra. Creo que puedo bajar la mía por la columna y desviarla entre los escombros para acercarme a la suya y retenerlo con mi técnica. En línea vertical estamos muy cerca; pero mi sombra necesita reseguir superficies. Empiezo a concentrar el chakra cuando le veo hacer sellos y acercarse a Temari. Ella se pone en posición de lucha; pero de golpe hace una mueca de dolor y pierde el equilibrio. Él sonríe. Yo jamás había visto esa técnica; pero la conozco. Me la han hablado de ella. Nunca pensé que la vería, no deseaba ser testigo de ello.

Mi mente se colapsa y mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Quiero pensar que esto es lo correcto, que el camino que mi sombra debía seguir era demasiado largo para atraparlo a tiempo; pero el caso es que para cuando soy consciente estoy entre Temari y él. Con el kunai aun en mi puño, le asesto un golpe en la cara y noto como la sangre y algo acuoso me impregnan la mano. Él grita y se retira, huye. Y desaparece de mi vista.

Creo que se ha largado, al menos lo deseo. Porque no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que interponerme entre Temari y él, y su técnica que nunca había visto. Y que me ha dado de lleno. No sé por que no caigo inconsciente; pero me gustaría para no notar como la sangre me empapa la ropa y cae hasta el suelo en regueros, es muy desagradable.

---

Han pasado siete horas desde que entré en la sala 3. Los ojos me molestan a causa del sueño y tengo las piernas dormidas. Lo único que quiero marcharme al despacho y descansar, pero al pasar por la sala de espera veo a Temari sentada en una de las sillas. Me estaba esperando, eso demuestra su forma de ponerse en pie y hacerme una reverencia cuando me ve. Lleva el yukata blanco que identifica a los pacientes del hospital, aunque lo único que soy capaz de ver es que está muy cansada. Tanto o más que yo.

–¿Qué tal está? –pregunta mientras se retuerce las manos.

–¿Me dejas que me siente?– asiente con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no pedía permiso, era una fórmula de cortesía –Aunque me conserve tan bien ya tengo una edad.

Me acomodo en la silla, que aunque dura e incómoda me relaja muchísimo, mis piernas ya no aguantaban más. Temari se sienta a mi lado y me mira en silencio, a la espera.

–No sé si conoces con que tipos de técnica la han atacado; pero por lo general nadie sobrevive– ella me mira con cara inexpresiva –. Puede que sea por la herida en sí, porque la pérdida de sangre causa un colapso en el sistema circulatorio o porque el dolor deriva en un shock traumático y este a una parada cardiorrespiratoria. Hará unas hora ha sucedido esto último.

–¿Está muerto?

Ambas nos quedamos mirando cara a cara unos segundos. Nunca había visto a nadie aguantarse tan bien las ganas de llorar. Su autocontrol es admirable. Cojo sus manos entre las mías en un gesto tranquilizador. Ella reitera la última pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza. Noto como sus manos tiemblan entre las mías.

–Hemos conseguido reanimarle muy rápido. _"Bien" _no es la palabra que yo usaría para definir su estado; pero está vivo y fuera de peligro. Ha resultado una operación muy dura; pero ha sido un éxito.

–¿Y ahora cómo se encuentra?

–Al final ha perdido la conciencia y no sabemos cuando se despertará. De eso hará una media hora.

–¿Quiere decir que hasta entonces ha estado despierto?

–Sí. Ha resultado tener más fortaleza de la que esperábamos de él.

Sonrío. Ella me devuelve una mueca extraña y desvía la mirada. Aparto una mano de las suyas y le acarició la cabeza. Quizás considera que el gesto es muy infantil; pero no hace ningún gesto de desagrado.

–Tantos años dedicando a la medicina me han hecho establecer una teoría. Cuando alguien se debate entre la vida y la muerte; puede experimentar dos cosas: miedo a morir o deseo de vivir. Los que sienten miedo son los que al final fallecen; ya que el pánico no da energías; sino que las roba. En cambio, los que desean vivir se salvan; porque ellos emplean toda su energía en salvarse. Aunque hay quien podría considerar que la vida es la peor elección, tan frágil y complicada. Yo considero que es una elección arriesgada; pero buena a pesar de todo –noto que empieza a temblar –. Shikamaru es un hombre valiente.

Volvemos a quedarnos las dos en silencio hasta que al final Temari vuelve a hablar. Y cuando lo hace, su voz es casi inaudible y temblorosa.

–Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias...

---

–... ri...

Tengo el cuerpo como dormido y la mente muy espesa. Aun tengo los ojos cerrados, pero sé que hay luz en la habitación, no muy fuerte. Muevo un dedo de la mano derecha. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Intento cerrar la mano en un puño y lo consigo, aunque sin hacer fuerza.

-... ari...

Giro la cabeza un poco y noto una mano que me toca la cara y se apoya en mi mejilla. Abro los ojos e intento enfocar la vista. Temari me mira desde arriba, bajo la luz ambarina de la tarde. Y lleva el pelo suelto, como a mí me gusta.

–Temari...

Ella sonríe, me aparta el pelo de la cara y me da un beso en la frente. Se ve pálida y cansada; y lleva el yukata blanco del hospital. Lo sabía, la habían herido. Pero a la vista está que se encuentra mucho mejor que yo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital? –a pesar de mi lentitud de reflejos he sido capaz de determinar el dónde; pero no el cuándo.

–Casi dos días. Has estado inconsciente 36 horas.

–Podría considerarse una buena siesta.

Temari me mira con su sonrisa de superioridad, pero su mueca se va deteriorando poco a poco. Al final se tapa la cara y empieza a llorar y sollozar tras sus manos. Es la primera vez que la veo así, una parte de mí quiere consolarla; pero la otra me retiene. No sé que decir ni que hacer. Así que me limito a llamar su atención. Pero entonces ella reacciona golpeando la almohada a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

–¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, IMBÉCIL!?

Dudo que sea lícito tratar así a un convaleciente; pero me callo. Sé de que habla, ambos lo sabemos. A pesar de todo, no contesto.

–Había... había mil formas posibles de detenerlo. Tú eres el de las estrategias¿recuerdas?¿¡Y en ese momento no se te ocurrió nada mejor que ponerte en medio!?

–Claro que se me ocurrieron otras formas de actuar. Pero a la hora de la verdad mi cuerpo se movió solo y... me puse en medio.

–¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza lo que te podría pasar?¡Podrías haber muerto!

–Lo único que pensé en ese momento es que iba a matarte. Me dominó el pánico y... no lo pensé, no pensé nada, simplemente no quería perderte.

No puedo decirle esto mirándole a la cara. Fue un acto tan estúpido... hasta yo mismo lo reconozco. No veo lo que hace, pero noto que deja caer parte de su peso en mí, lo que me hunde más en el colchón. Ella esconde su cara entre los pliegues de mi ropa y noto la humedad de sus lágrimas contra mi piel.

–... Lo siento. Siento haber actuado de forma tan inconsciente, siento haberte preocupado. Siento haber sido un cobarde.

–¿Por qué un cobarde? –su voz suena distorsionada a causa de la ropa.

–Porque si hice eso fue porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que lo que te podría pasar, a lo que sería de mí si te pasaba algo. Fue un acto cobarde y egoísta. No es nada de lo que estar orgulloso.

–El amor es un egoísmo compartido. Quieres la felicidad del otro porque eso te hace feliz; y no quieres que sufra porque tú sufres con él.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin mirarnos a la cara. Temari ya no tiembla, parece más tranquila.

–Eso es un pensamiento muy profundo –comento haciendo referencia a su última frase.

–Yo... no estoy enfada contigo, Shikamaru. No tengo que perdonarte nada. Es más, debería darte las gracias.

–¿Por ser cobarde y egoísta?

–Por salvarme la vida. A la hora de la verdad yo no habría sido tan fuerte como tú para enfrentarme a lo has vivido. Tú... podrías no haber sobrevivido. Pero lo hiciste. Y me hace muy feliz –suspira suavemente–. Eso también podría considerarse egoísta.

–Si volviera a pasar lo volvería a hacer –y lo digo completamente en serio.

Yo, siempre actuando desde la retaguardia, desde la distancia, desde la seguridad; sin dar nunca la cara. Hace años jamás habría considerado la idea de someterme a tal sacrificio. Y ahora estoy aquí, en un hospital, recuperado de un ataque que debería haberme matado y no estaba dirigido a mí. Ha sido una experiencia difícil y angustiosa; nadie desearía volver a pasar por ella. Pero si volviera a darse la situación, me jugaría la vida de nuevo. Y al final he acabado haciéndoselo saber.

Volvemos a mirarnos a los ojos. Ella tiene un rubor suave en las mejillas y los ojos humedecidos, y me observa con cierta sorpresa.

–Puedes insultarme y decir lo que quieras. Si vuelvo a verte en peligro, me pondré en medio una vez más y todas las que hagan falta.

–Shikamaru... –la forma en que ha dicho mi nombre me ha llegado al alma.

–Eres más fuerte que yo, así que espero que no se vuelva a repetir– y sonrío ligeramente.

–Tonto.

Y al decir esto sonríe. Una sonrisa suya con ese rubor en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes no tiene precio. Empieza a frotar su cara contra la mía como si fuera un gato y al final nos besamos. Es un beso suave, largo, casi sin fuerza; para acabar abrazándonos del mismo modo. Poco a poco me voy adormilando. El sol se va poniendo y mi vista se desenfoca a causa del cansancio. A pesar de todo, no existe oscuridad que no me permita verla en estos momentos. Tan vulnerable, tan mía.

---

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_ Shock traumático: esto es algo que puede sucederle a alguien cuando recibe una herida grave y dolorosa. Se caracteriza por la palidez de la persona, la respiración irregular y superficial, el pulso acelerado y débil y el entrar en estado de pánico o comatoso. El shock en sí no es el problema, sino que suele derivar en pérdida de consciencia e incluso parada cardioresopiratoria._**

Las máscaras de oxígeno: en el bachillerato tuve un compañero que se presentó a als pruebas de INEF, esas de deportistas profesionales. Un día nos contó que una de las pruebas, en las que medían la resistencia pulmonar, ponían a la gente en una bicicleta estática a la que iban subiendo la resitencia cada media hora y les ponían la máscara de oxígeno para respirar (esa que esta conectada a la bombona). El caso es que llegaba un momento en que muchos sentían que se ahogaban, porque la máscara da un volumen de oxígeno constante; pero como estaban realizando tanto esfuerzo físico (ya sabeís, a más ejercicio más se acelera la respiración) se estaban quedando sin aire. Aun así, no les dejaban quitarse la máscara, que era su primera reacción al notar que se ahogaban. **_  
_**

**_P.D.1: Regalo sugus virtual para quien adivine quien es el malo y que ataque realiza (sí, no me lo he inventado).  
_**

**_P.D.2: Hice un dibujo a modo de ilustración sobre esta historia que colgué en el DeviantART. El link está en mi profile, si alguien siente curiosidad..._**

**_P.D.3¡Los rewiews me hacen feliz, si alguien me honra con el suyo me hará mucha ilusión!_**


End file.
